


Chocolate Supplements

by Jade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Ronon's early mission reports. (Humour/"Tragedy")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Supplements

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SGA Flashfic](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)'s Mission Report challenge.

**Mission:** M2T-443  
 **Objective:** Trade Negotiations for Chocolate supplements  
 **Members:** Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Specialist Ronon Dex

We went to M2T-443 through the Stargate on foot at 1105 AST.

The village was located about three of your Earth kilometres away from the Stargate.

We entered trade negotiations. Teyla was able to negotiate for the Chocolate supplement and some basic food stuffs.

They threw a feast for us when the first stage of negotiations ended.

Dr. McKay managed to insult the cooks. Comaugh Sar’s youngest daughter tried to crawl into Colonel Sheppard’s pants – which made Dr. McKay insult her virtue in front of her father.

We were chased out of the village and back to the Stargate by spear wielding natives bent on avenging the insult to the young woman’s honour.

We arrived back in Atlantis at 1748 AST the day after departure.

Sorry we didn’t get the chocolate stuff we traded for. Sheppard forgot to grab the case when we were running for our lives.


End file.
